


I do adore

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (not proofread like at all, also I do not ship real people this is just a drabble over their persona's. Mkay welp enjoy!)The moon's healing glow on the soft gold feathers. Stretching the no longer restricted wings, happily smiling as he did so. A large smile on his lips a; light shade of pink dusting his cheeks.Beautiful…Was the rosettes first thought his pale face dusted with a soft red. His sharp vermillion eyes no longer filled with the blood lust but, they were now soft with adoration for the man in front of him. A soft smile trying to twitch itself on the man’s surprisingly soft lips. Techno knew it was cheesy but the man’s smile was like a thousand suns.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 148





	I do adore

**Author's Note:**

> I really said words go brrr- might make this into a story I dunno. HOLY SHIT THE MUSIC IM LISTENIMG TO FITS WHAT IM WRITING SO MUCH! wait a damn minute this was supposed to be a slow burn now its fluff I- whatever I guess-

Kingdoms spread out into different factions, all led by different rulers. The one that was like the head of most notable factions stood Philza Minecraft. One of his sons currently ruled a faction as well, his name being Technoblade. A name that struck terror into people if they recognized it. One in stories always being mentioned with scarlet red blood surrounding him wherever he went. The other two princes did not yet rule factions instead of choosing to do what they want, one wreaking havoc wherever the boy went. The other decided to look into music, learning how to play the guitar had been his passion ever since he heard one playing the instrument.

Technoblade ruled over the snowy faction calling it the Antarctica empire. Cold and barren lands only the toughest adventurers and “warriors'' venturing out of the main city. That was not to say Techno didn't take care of his people; he tried his best to keep them alive and provide a place of warmth.

However contrary to popular belief Techno loved reading a good book, as he was doing currently. Glasses hanging off the bridge of his slim nose, his long rosette hair in a low ponytail. Softly flicking through the pages as his eyes held an interest in the book. The man is still rather expressionless however if one knew him closely they see just how soft the man was. Especially for an annoying duck, thoughts of the black-haired man came to Techno’s mind, A soft smile trying to twitch onto his lips, as he remembered when he first saw Quackity’s gorgeous wings.

\------------------

One night Techno and quackity decided to go for a nice walk. Quackity rushed techno with a soft smile on his face. His blue cloak flowing behind him as he ran ahead shouting for techno to   
“Hurry up!”.

Techno letting out a sigh as he continued walking at a leisurely pace. Soon the Black-haired man suddenly stopped at a cliff. Turning back to look at techno with a large smile before giving a quick wink. Causing Techno to blush furiously before quickly pushing his blush down before quackity could notice. Quackity reached to unbutton his blue cloak that draped over his wings, the cloak soon dropped to the dirt and wings started flapping slowly before they soon started fluttering happily. Happy to finally be unrestrained, free at last.

The moon's healing glow on the soft gold feathers. Stretching the no longer restricted wings, happily smiling as he did so. A large smile on his lips a; light shade of pink dusting his cheeks.

Beautiful…

Was the rosettes first thought his pale face dusted with a soft red. His sharp vermillion eyes no longer filled with the blood lust but, they were now soft with adoration for the man in front of him. A soft smile trying to twitch itself on the man’s surprisingly soft lips. Techno knew it was cheesy but the man’s smile was like a thousand suns.

“Techno!” 

Suddenly brought out of the memory by a loud voice that elongated to the man he adored so much. Turning his head to see the man jumping at him, wrapping his arms around him as he caught the shorter, careful to not grab the man's wings when catching him.. Quackity looking up with a smile that made techno’s heart want to burst out the seams.A soft blush on his pale cheeks as he a rare smile tug his soft lips.

“Boop!” Quackity said while ‘booping’ the man's nose, techno huffing in fake annoyance. Quackity just let a loud laugh at that which caused techno let go of the man and turn away to pout. Quackity quickly noticing the monotone man pouting.

“Mi Amor are you pouting,” He said with a slight smirk, Letting out small laughs as he continued to tease the rosette relentlessly about him pouting over something so immature. Quackity wouldn't admit it but he found this adorable.

Techno turned around still pouting as he pulled quackity into a hug as a way to ask for more affection. Which quackity quickly gave, patting his head as the taller man tucked his head into his neck.

Playing with Techno’s long hair had been one of quackity’s favorite activities whenever he visited. Taking the rosettes hair out low ponytail it had been strung into earlier. His hair now flowing down to his back as quackity wrung his fingers through the hair. Techno leaning into the feather-light touch.

Every little thing Techno did Quackity adored so much. Techno leaned a little to much onto the shorter causing them to both fall to the floor Quackity letting out a loud laugh. Techno letting out a rare giggle, looking up to quackity with a large smile, his cheeks almost as pink as his hair.

Quackity reaching up to tuck a piece of hair behind the man's elf-like ears. As he gave the rosette a light kiss on the nose. Techno just tucking his head in the shorters neck to hide his embarrassment. 

Softly kneading his hands through the pink hair, Techno soon letting out little snores to signify he fell into a deep sleep. The position was uncomfortable for Quackity’s wings but he just couldn't bring himself to move away instead of trying to fall asleep. He knew his wings would be sore later but that'd be something for future him to berate him about.

“Te amo, mi querido” 

Letting his eyes flutter shut and soon falling into a light sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> What have I done with my life- I just realized there's barely any speaking lines pffff- i am not okay- did I do okay this was the first fluff I've ever written- or well anything romancey-


End file.
